Calypso's First Halloween
by Winekita
Summary: Calypso Valdez is excited to spend her first Halloween with her family. But what is Leo planning that has to be so secretive? T because adults like to curse and there's some drunken stuff in the last chapter. Will update based on the dates of the story, and will finish on the 31st :D
1. October 2nd

**_Hey, guys! I'm back with another happy Valdez family story!_**

**_Remember that contest back in _Papi_ when two people won the chance to have their OC's featured in a story? Well, this is that story! They won't show up for a while, though._**

**_This was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I decided to update this story based on the actual dates this story happens! :D So you guys have to wait longer, yipee!_**

**_So, without further ado, please enjoy Calypso's First Halloween! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Kids are mine, as is this awesome idea for costume themes, but the adults are not._**

* * *

><p><strong>October 2nd<strong>

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_PLEASE!?_"

Calypso looked down at her toddler twins, Esperanza and Tulio Valdez. The almost-three-year-olds were each holding a huge bag of candy—something called _Twizzlers_. They looked like miniature red ropes. She frowned as they tried the puppy-dog look their father had taught them. Oh, _he _could melt her with his puppy-dog eyes, yes, but the kids had years to go before they could crack her.

"I said no," she decided. "Put them back where you found them. Now."

The twins pouted and shuffled slowly away. Espie gazed around, waiting for her father to swoop in and save them by convincing their mother to get the Twizzlers. He didn't come, so she reluctantly put the bag back on the bottom shelf, on top of Tulio's bag. They both shared a sad look and toddled back over to where their mother was standing, tapping her foot.

The Valdez family was in the middle of their regular weekend run to the local Wal-Mart in New York (they needed to get out of New Athens once in a while). Normally, the twins wouldn't be so high-strung or excited about every little thing they passed, but this trip was different. The moment they walked in, Calypso's sight was bombarded by the colors orange and black. Everywhere she turned there were crude drawings of monsters and demons, signs that advertised candy sales, and there were even a few aisles that held these things called _costumes_.

Leo had immediately run off, bouncing with joy. That pissed Calypso off to _no end_. He usually didn't leave her side on family outings unless something 'fun' was about to happen. Fun to him. Painfully annoying to her.

Being left alone in Wal-Mart with the twins was bad enough, but being alone with them bouncing off the shelves picking up every candy bag on sale and trying to throw it in the cart was way worse. Calypso sighed, rubbing her temples. _I suppose if I had forced Leo to stay, he would just be doing the same thing…he's such a child it's a wonder he ever grew up enough to raise his own kids…_

Oh, that was just the annoyed wife in her talking. She loved Leo, she really did. She had given up immortality to be with him and their children! She would always love him, regardless of the 'happy ever after' the Fates had promised the couple. But sometimes…sometimes, like on days like this…

…she wanted to push Leo off a cliff…

_Ah, the married life is truly bliss…_

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. Calypso smiled, leaning into the broad chest behind her. Her lips tingled as they smacked into the warm lips of her husband. His whiskers tickled her skin.

"Hey, _mi sol_," Leo mumbled after their kiss. She brightened at his pet name for her. His sun. She didn't like Sunshine, so he had settled for a Spanish variation. It was a bit exotic to Calypso, so she accepted it, much to his delight.

"Don't ever leave me alone with these two like that again," she warned. "They keep trying to—"

"_Papi!_" The twins ran up, holding up their just-put-away Twizzlers bags. "Please?"

Leo smiled and threw the Twizzlers into the basket. "Of course, guys!"

Calypso smacked him. "I _just _told them no!"

"But they're Twizzlers!" Leo whined.

_Dammit._

The puppy-dog eyes appeared. She faltered underneath the pitiful look.

"Leo," she tried, her voice catching. His lips crashed into hers, preventing her from trying to argue. Damn, this man knew how to win her over…

When they stopped kissing, Calypso reluctantly nodded. "Fine."

"_Gracias, mi sol_," he said with a smirk.

They walked up and down the aisles hand-in-hand. The twins grabbed more bags, but Leo made a point to refuse them now, saying the Twizzlers were enough. Calypso's gaze wandered around when they stopped next to one of the 'costume' aisles. Those hadn't been there before.

"What is going on?" she asked, motioning to the orange and black decorations, candy sales, and costumes that littered the Wal-Mart. "Have they all gone mad?"

Leo blinked. "Oh right! You've never celebrated Halloween, have you?"

"Hollow…what?" she asked, confused.

"Halloween," he corrected. "It's a holiday people celebrate. People dress up and pretend to be something they're not and go to parties. Even kids. Though, the kids can go from door to door and get free candy!"

Calypso frowned. "Why in Hades would one make that a holiday?"

Leo shrugged. "I think originally it was adults dressing up as monsters to confuse the real ones…? Something religious or whatnot. Regardless, it's my favorite holiday—next to Christmas, that is."

Christmas, she had heard of. During their five-year dream vacation in Europe, Leo had celebrated Christmas with her. She had loved the idea of Christmas, with the decorated pine trees, the presents Leo had bought or made for her, the songs and cheery atmosphere. And the mistletoe. When Leo had first proposed that idea of kissing under a specific leaf, she had snorted in disbelief. Now, though, it was one of her favorite Christmas past-times (but, she'd never admit that to her chase-you-down-with-mistletoe-until-you-kiss-me husband—the thrill of the chase was just too much fun).

"This…Halloween," she ventured. "Is it only on certain years people celebrate it? I don't recall this happening during our vacation."

"Oh," Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, I think every year we were travelling on foot to somewhere so we sorta missed it. I didn't mind, though. I'd rather spend time with you than pout over missing a holiday."

She smiled at that. "Glad I'm so important."

Leo grinned back at her before heading down the costume aisle. He paused halfway down. Then he waved. "Hey, Jason!"

The son of Jupiter turned around, eyes wide. He relaxed when he saw Leo bouncing toward him, leaving Calypso to fend for herself again. "Hey, Leo. What're you doing here?"

"Just doin' some normal grocery shopping," Leo replied. "What'cha looking at?"

Jason was holding one of the baby costume bags. "I'm trying to figure out what Mark should be for Halloween." He held up the bag. It was a baby bee costume. "This doesn't suit Mark, does it?"

Leo grimaced. "No. I don't think he'd like being a bee. Ha! Get it? Bee-ing a bee?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're right," he said, putting the bee costume back on the rack. He turned back to the Latino. "Your kids gonna dress up this year?"

Leo's smile returned. "Of course they are, Superman! They're kids: they need to enjoy this holiday by dressing up and getting _all_ the candy!"

Jason's face lit up. "Superman? Leo…I got an idea! We should totally do a multi-family trick-or-treat outing! All us guys should do a theme dress-up: Superhero theme! I'd be Superman. You'd be Iron Man! If we can get the Jacksons to join, Percy could be Aquaman. And if we get the Zhangs over here, Frank could totally pull off Batman!"

Leo snickered. "He should be Beast Boy. That fits his powers better." He pondered for a moment. "Iron Man, huh? Bet'cha I could even build my own costume! Oh! I got a super cool idea! Let's say we keep the superhero theme, yeah? But let's also put in a family-specific theme: Like, say, your family could do a Superman theme, mine could be, like…I don't know…Mechanics and Machines?"

Jason and Leo were practically bouncing with excitement. They were totally gonna make this work! It would be easy to convince the guys of this whole thing. And the kids wouldn't mind at all, being just young enough they'd still let their parents choose their costumes.

Now all they needed was to convince the wives…

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Fun times, huh? Halloween is my all-time favvie holiday and only Christmas can come close to its awesomeness._**

**_I've got all the costumes thought out and everything. Haven't finished this one, but I've got until the 31st, don't I? :3_**

**_The next chapter won't be out for a while. Squirm, people, squirm! :D_**


	2. October 12th

**_Just so you all know, this story in particular is in the first _Papi_'s universe, since the twins are almost three._**

**_This ended up being an every ten days thing lol. I didn't notice that until after I wrote out the first three chapters :P So, with that in mind, you might want to expect the next update on the 22nd. Just a heads up. :D_**

**_Anyway, this chapter actually used to be just Leo in the forge, which was short as Hell. But, because I was like, 'oops, I forgot to fit something in' it evolved into this :) Yay for random splurges of writing :D_**

**_**_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as canon. Kids are mine (except a little Rodriguez)._**_**

* * *

><p><strong>October 12th<strong>

"What have you been up to in here, Leo?"

Leo turned to see his groggy wife standing in the doorway of the forge. He quickly threw his project out of sight and stood up, trying to block it from her view. He had already finished building his Iron Man costume—complete with all the real Iron Man suit powers—and right now he was in the midst of building Calypso's costume. It had taken a lot of thinking on what she should dress up as, and Leo was hoping she wouldn't mind her first Halloween costume being…well…

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Just working on a side project, _mi sol_. Why?"

"It's three in the morning," she grumbled. "You never went to bed, dumbass."

Leo silently cursed. He had work in four hours. Breakfast in three. "Oh, man…Well, I guess I'd better get to bed, huh?"

She nodded, yawning. Leo led her back through the shop and back upstairs to their room. While she immediately went for the bed, Leo cleaned up a little. A few minutes later he was stripped down to a clean t-shirt and boxers and crawling into bed. The moment his head hit the pillow, exhaustion crashed into him and he passed out.

* * *

><p>Six hours later, a very grumpy and overworked son of Hephaestus lifted his head to the sound of his waiting room bellgong. He grumbled and put away the shield he had been working on. He walked out of the forge, through the doors and into the shop.

In the shop, Tulio was happily tinkering away at something. Leo had given him a little corner to play in, away from the 'horrible sharp objects' that Calypso refused to let him play with. Of course, Leo wouldn't have cared one way or the other. Tulio was a smart kid that knew the difference between scissors and a blowtorch. He was careful when he tinkered, unlike Leo had been at that age. Right now, Tulio was building something out of pipe cleaners, rubber bands and construction paper. What he was building, Leo hadn't a clue. But, the boy seemed happy.

The mini-Leo looked up and waved. "Hi, _Papi_! Cus'mer!"

Leo smiled. "Yup. I heard. Thanks, _mijo_."

Leo wiped his hands on his overalls and walked through the swinging door to the waiting room.

He gulped.

There stood Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. Normally, Leo didn't mind Chris coming over. The son of Hermes was excellent company and usually didn't threaten to beat his face in if his order was mucked up (which didn't happen anyway, since Leo was the best blacksmith in New Athens). However, when _Clarisse_ came to Leo for something, she was picky and very precise about her spear, Lamer—_ahem_…

Leo put on his best worker grin. "Hey, guys. What's up? Percy break your spear again, Clarisse?"

The daughter of Ares gave him the stink-eye and Leo had to back up a pace.

"Nah," Chris said, ignoring his wife's war-like aura. "I need my sword repaired. Me, Clarisse and Calvin are gonna go costume shopping after this."

Leo looked over the counter. The two-year-old little Rodriguez was holding his mother's hand, looking all innocent. Leo had learned right away that that little guy was about as innocent as a Stoll. Though Chris didn't really show his inner Hermes as much as the Stoll brothers, Calvin certainly did. He actually managed to steal a screwdriver out of Leo's _hand_ without him noticing! Leo liked to call him Weasel—behind Clarisse's back, of course.

On a different, more violent note, Weasel Rodriguez also came with his mother's brute strength. If Tulio hadn't been a demititan with actual Titan strength, Cal would have broken the poor boy's back when they bear hugged each other a few weeks back. Cal was sweet, though. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Steal from one, sure, but not _hurt_ one intentionally. Calypso had joked that he was secretly Leo and Frank's lovechild—at which Leo had laughed and Frank immediately denied with a red face.

Leo leaned on the counter and waved at Cal. Weasel waved back, hiding slightly behind his mother.

"What are you gonna be for Halloween?" he asked the little Rodriguez.

Chris spoke for him. "We're gonna go into New York to find a toddler Aladdin costume and adult Mulan and Beast costumes."

"So, you're going as Mulan and Clarisse as the Beast, right?" Leo joked.

Clarisse looked like she was going to punch Leo in the face. "I swear to Ares, Leo," she growled. "One of these days you're gonna get your nose punched in. And no amount of weak little 'kisses' from your son will be able to heal it."

Leo faltered at that threat. "Not the face," he begged.

Chris laughed. "Clarisse insists I be the beast for some reason. As for why she's Mulan..."

"She's a bad-ass female warrior," the daughter of Ares grunted. "What's not to like about that?"

"Nothin' wrong with that," Leo conceded.

Then, he turned back to Chris. "Cool costume ideas, though. I'm guessing you're gonna go trick-or-treating?"

"Actually," Chris said. "We got a letter in the mail from Chiron. The camps are gonna come together and hold a huge party. We're gonna trick-or-treat with Cal first in one of the mortal suburbs and then go to the party. Kids and tweens go to one area, teens/campers in another, and the adults in a third, alcohol-provided area . There's gonna be multiple costume contests and everything. Originality, best made and not store-bought, group contests. You probably got a letter, too."

Leo grinned. "Probably. If I didn't, I'm still gonna crash after trick-or-treating! It ain't a party without the Bad Boy Supreme!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Cal giggled.

"Whatever," Clarisse said with immense boredom. She slapped a huge, dented sword onto the counter, barely missing Leo's fingers. "Now, if you girls are done gossiping, we need this fixed now."

Leo shrugged. "Got nothin' else on a time limit, anyway. Come back in about an hour and I'll have it good as new."

"Thanks, man," Chris said. "Knew I could count on you."

As the Rodriguezes left, Leo smiled to himself.

_A party, huh? Group costume contest, you say?_ Leo's grin got even wider. _Oh, we're so gonna win!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks to Chris for the idea of Calvin 'Cal' Rodriguez! Hope his description was okay! :) I know he didn't really do anything, but this chapter wasn't really about him. I promise he'll be at the party, along with a certain little Stoll I promised someone I'd include in this story :D**_


	3. October 22nd

**_I'm just gonna post this now (a day early, lucky you), since I have a 12 hour shift starting in three hours, followed by a stupid placement test for a class-because I'll totally be awake for that after 12 hours of sitting at a computer listening to static...-.-_**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Not much going on except now you know all the costumes! Well, all of them except a certain former Titan's :3 So, sorry if this chapter is a little boring..._**

**_Off to take a power nap and then to work! Peace, y'all!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as canon. The twins are mine._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>October 22nd<strong>

"How's it coming?"

Calypso turned away from the sewing machine. Leo was standing a few feet away, eyeing her work with sparkling eyes. He had revealed his plans with Jason, Percy and Frank just last night. The whole 'themed families' costume idea was rather enjoyable. Calypso had no qualms about it, and had asked what each family would be.

The Jacksons would be Under the Sea themed: Percy as Aquaman, Annabeth as Ariel (though she was not happy about it since Ariel was not blonde), Lacy was Ursula—because she liked the sea witch better than Ariel—and little 5-month-old Bobby would be Spongebob.

The Graces were Superman themed: Jason as Superman, Piper as (a reluctant) Wonderwoman, and Mark as Krypto the Superdog. Percy was a little sad when they announced that Mark would be Krypto. He was hoping little Sora would actually spend his first Halloween as his namesake, but quickly let that drop. Sora from Kingdom Hearts wouldn't fit in with the Superman theme.

The Zhangs had a Batman theme: Frank was Batman (much to Leo's disappointment; he had grumbled that the son of Mars would be a better Beast Boy) and Hazel was Catwoman (Batgirl was too mainstream for her, apparently). Sammy Leo was having difficulty with his costume, as his mother and father were arguing over whether or not he should be Robin or the Penguin. Calypso secretly hoped he would be the Penguin—little Sammy was still at the cute and chubby toddler stage and seeing him dressed up like the Batman's Penguin would make him even more adorable.

Leo told her that the Valdez family would have a Mechanics and Machines theme—the kids were the mechanics, the adults were the machines(ish): Esperanza would be Handy Manny (or Mandy in her case, being a girl), Tulio would be Fix-it Felix (Calypso suppressed a squeal at that: she loved Wreck-it Ralph) and Leo would be Iron Man. He flat-out refused to reveal Calypso's costume until Halloween day. He wanted it to be a surprise. Calypso shuddered at the thought.

While he had been tinkering away in the forge building her costume, she was sitting in the upstairs study/sewing room creating exact replicas of Handy Manny's and Fix-it Felix's outfits. They were both relatively simple to make, and Leo had bought a couple kids-sized tool belts to make it look more realistic.

The twins were absolutely ecstatic about the trick-or-treating. Leo said that they had done it the past two years in Houston, and that it was their favorite part of Halloween, even though the twins barely remembered the experiences. Leo had shown Calypso a picture/selfie of him last year pushing the twins in their little carriage. Leo was dressed as Bowser from Super Mario. The twins were wearing Mario (Espie) and Luigi (Tulio) costumes. Leo had 'pimped out' their stroller to look like one of the go-carts from the racing games. The twins were super happy, their faces split with the widest smiles Calypso had ever seen. They were each holding a pumpkin bucket filled to the brim with candy. Leo even had a semi-full pumpkin bucket on his elbow. Calypso suspected he had begged for candy, too.

Calypso smiled and held up the finished Fix-it Felix costume. "Going great! The twins are going to love their costumes!"

Leo grinned. "Good! It's hard keeping them from the costume section in the stores. They keep telling me they wanna be this or that for Halloween. I'm running out of excuses; they think they've done something bad and I'm punishing them, for Hephaestus's sake!"

"So when are you going to show them?"

"Whenever you're done, I guess."

Calypso smiled. "Well, I'm almost done with Espie's Handy Mandy stuff. Give me a few more minutes…

* * *

><p>The twins were squirming as they sat on the couch, their little chubby hands covering their closed eyes.<p>

Espie tried to sneak a peek through her fingers. Leo said, "Ah, ah! No peeking, _mija_!"

She shut her eyes again.

Calypso and Leo nodded and held out the costumes; Leo was holding the finished Handy Mandy costume in front of Espie, Calypso held Tulio's Fix-it Felix outfit.

"Alright," Calypso said. "You can look now."

To say the twins were ecstatic would be an understatement. The second they saw the costumes, their squealing could probably be heard from miles away.

Two minutes later, both the kids were dressed up in their respective costumes. Tulio kept running around the living room, tapping on various objects with a plastic hammer, squealing, "I can fix it!"

Espie was too busy hugging her _Papi_, yelling, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" right in his ear.

Leo was grinning from ear to ear, happy to see his twins so happy.

Calypso was also grinning. Seeing her family so happy together…she knew she had gotten so lucky with Leo. She would never change a thing in her life now.

She couldn't wait for Halloween to arrive!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I can't wait either! Haven't figured out what will happen at the party yet, but I'll think of something by All Hallow's Eve :D**_

_**See ya then!**_


	4. October 31st

**_I wrote this in a day. Be very proud. For I am exhausted._**

**_Guess what my Halloween costume is. I'm Leo Valdez for Halloween, with a custom-made Team Leo shirt and everything! :D_**

**_I tried to add in some other costumes as well to this party, so there's that! Will's was taken straight from the internet. I thought it was appropriate for a son of Apollo. xD_**

**_Speaking of Apollo, I actually decided to do something with him. You'll see what near the end._**

**_Aaaaand finally: Do y'all remember that awful prank Annabeth pulled on Leo way back in _Papi_? Guess what...Leo gets his revenge! :D Albeit, a very drunken and childish revenge._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as canon. Kids/Teens are mine. Except for Makwell 'Arey' Stoll, who belongs to PercyJacksonOracle, and Calvin 'Cal/Weasel' Rodriguez, who belongs to ChrisDaughterofApollo._**

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st<strong>

Piper tried not to pick at the wedgie bugging the shit out of her. She wanted to kill Jason for suggesting this idea. Tights were _so_ uncomfortable, and they rode up her ass at really awkward times.

There were only two things that made this okay.

One: Jason has as much of a wedgie as she did.

Two: Mark made the _cutest_ Krypto the Super dog ever!

Mark was currently playing with the other kids in the play area, wagging his tail by wiggling his butt every once in a while.

Lacy Jackson was Ursula the Sea Witch. She twirled her handmade tentacles around playfully as she danced around the younger kids. It was like she was a ballerina, but her tutu was a slew of black tentacles.

Bobby Jackson was Spongebob Squarepants. Where his face was located was actually Spongebob's mouth, so it kind of looked like the sponge had eaten the poor little Jackson. It didn't seem to bother him though. Mark and Bobby were the only really little youngsters, so they stuck closer to each other. Mark barked at intruders who came really close to stepping on little Bobby.

Sammy Leo Zhang had a cute costume, too. Piper had heard the Zhang household had fought over which character from the Batman series Sammy should be—Penguin or Robin. In the end, Sammy had somehow gotten into a Joker costume! He had a cute little squirt flower pinned to his purple long-sleeved shirt that squirted grape juice at anyone who looked too closely. His hair was spray-dyed green, his face painted white with a red forced smile accenting his lips. Not that the little Zhang needed to be forced to smile. Sammy was always smiling and laughing.

Calvin Rodriguez was a chubby little Aladdin. His turban kept falling off and his puffy pants were slightly too big, so he kept tripping. His turban's feather also kept falling into his face. Nothing seemed to hinder the Weasel, though. He was currently stealing some candy from behind Lacy's back and running away before she could even notice.

Arey Stoll was the world's sneakiest Cheshire Cat. He was apparently taking after Calvin's idea and started stealing from the adults whenever they set their plates down. That was pretty bold, but most of the adults were already too drunk to notice the missing handful of chips or disappeared candy. When Arey was about to steal something, Piper noticed he wiggled his butt slightly, making his puffy tail swish back and forth like a cat ready to pounce.

Piper looked around, waiting for the Valdezes to show up. They were the only ones that had gone trick-or-treating out in New York, not wanting to spoil the surprise for the party.

She watched as Clarisse took a huge swig of Brandy (NOT RECOMMENDED if you are not the toughest daughter of Ares) and tromped around to go pick a Mulan-style fight. Chris, in his Beast costume, wasn't paying attention, trying to keep Travis and Connor Stoll (Mad Hatter and March Hare respectively) from tag-team-pick-pocketing him. Katie (Alice) just shook her head and kept an eye on the babies, whose area was purposefully placed right next to the adult area. The babies could cross the line, unlike older kids and teens, mostly because sometimes they'd need Mommy and Daddy's attention. Katie was the self-designated babysitter tonight, though she knew her husband and brother-in-law would be drunk enough on their own and needed to be babysat more than the kids.

Jason and Percy were discussing which of their costume heroes were better. Piper noticed both of them were nonchalantly trying to pick out their wedgies at the same time, which made her giggle.

"Tights are the worst," Hazel said, coming up to her. Discomfort was written all over her face. "The next time Frank suggests a theme, I'm choosing a costume with a dress or pants. No more tights."

"Amen to that," Annabeth said. "Wigs are another thing I'm avoiding next year." She struggled to keep the redhead wig in place, some of her blonde locks peeking through.

"Arey! Give that back!"

Piper giggled at Frank, who was currently tripping over his cape, trying to catch the little Stoll. Arey was running full speed through the crowd of demigods, a full bat bucket in his hands. That bucket was full of Kit-Kats, which was Frank's favorite candy. Sammy Leo didn't like them anyway, so he gave every Kit-Kat he got from trick-or-treating to his father.

"All these Hermes legacies are going to be the death of us," Piper commented.

"Just the legacies?" Hazel said, glancing over at the Stoll brothers, one of which was now holding Chris Rodriguez's wallet.

The girls shared a laugh.

Annabeth glanced up and squinted. Then, she rolled her eyes. "I think our favorite idiot is about to arrive."

"What makes you say that?" Hazel asked, genuinely confused. She looked up and raised her eyebrows.

Piper followed their gaze.

A twinkling could be seen in the sky. The light was getting bigger and bigger, beginning to outline a couple shapes that were shining in the moonlight.

Piper heard Jason call out, "His costume actually works? That's not fair!"

Percy retorted, "You can fly, too. And I can go underwater with this on. The only costume that doesn't really work is Frank's, but that's because he didn't trick out his belt like the real Batman."

"Hey!" Frank yelled.

Suddenly, music was playing. It was _Shoot to Thrill_ by AC/DC. Two robotic forms swooped down in an aerobatic display, matching the music with twirls and flips. As the song ended, they landed gracefully. Well, one did. Iron Man stumbled a bit like he was off-balance, but regained his composure instantly.

Leo took off his helmet and grinned at the crowd. "If there's a _Best Entrance_ contest, I'll take my prize now!"

The crowd laughed. All the adults gathered around and complimented Leo on his costume. They were sure he'd win the individual costume contest.

Piper noticed the other figure and smiled. Leo had made Calypso a Jenny XJ-9 robotics suit. It didn't look very uncomfortable or even bulky. It fit around Calypso's slender frame perfectly. Piper was pretty sure she could do a bunch of things Jenny could in the show _My Life as a Teenage Robot_. Her hair had been spray-dyed blue and styled to look like Jenny's hair. Piper was astonished it was staying in place so well!

"So, this was your costume, huh?" Piper asked the former Titan.

Calypso smiled. "He had to show me where it came from, but I think this is a great idea. I honestly thought he was going to dress me up as a Transformer or something."

"Aw, Leo wouldn't have done that," Hazel said. "It wouldn't show off your figure enough!"

"By the way, I'm totally jealous of that," Katie grumbled. "You had twins and yet your figure is as perfect as a sixteen-year-old's. I had Arey and my hips went to Hades."

The women all laughed in agreement.

Suddenly, Calypso said, "Oh! The twins!"

She pressed one of the buttons on a hidden panel in her arm. Leo shuddered and danced like he had a rat in his boxers.

"Hey!" he yelped. "Warn me next time, Babe!"

That was when Piper noticed Leo's Iron Man costume was actually a bit bigger in the torso than the real Iron Man. It looked like there was a hunch on his back.

The hunch opened up and the twins popped out. They were trying to swallow the candy they had stuffed in their mouths. Tulio melted the chocolate in his mouth and drank it fast. Espie didn't think of that and just kept chewing like she was being inconspicuous.

Piper cooed at them. Tulio was the cutest little Fix-it Felix ever! His curly hair poked out of the blue cap on his head, and the tool belt at his side—granted, was huge—made the costume look so much more authentic! He ran around bopping people on the legs with his toy hammer, squealing, "I can fix it!"

Esperanza was in a simple Handy Mandy outfit, but Piper could definitely tell it was handmade and not store-bought. She silently cursed. _I should have asked Calypso to make Mark's outfit. We searched for weeks for a Krypto costume!_

* * *

><p>The party lasted for about six hours, but Leo only lasted about four. Calypso, who didn't like to drink, took up Katie's job of babysitting the kids. She watched as the twins mingled with the others easily, like they had known them forever.<p>

Cal Rodriguez pulled up a zombie head bucket out of nowhere. "Who gots more?" he challenged.

Soon all of the kids had pulled out their buckets.

Calypso saw that it was probably not fair that Arey and Cal had stolen from the adults, so their stock was considerably bigger.

Calypso grabbed Leo's bucket, as well as her own, and handed it to the twins. All four buckets were filled, the kids' overflowing.

"Tha's cheating!" Arey yelled.

Calypso winked. "If you can get some adult candy, it's only fair they get some, too!"

The twins grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p>Leo had only lasted four hours because of two reasons:<p>

One: He had worn himself out by running the twins and Calypso around half of New York to go trick-or-treating.

Two: Someone had _somehow_ managed to get a Dionysus-level drink in his system.

And once one Mr. D drink was in him, about ten more were sure to follow.

Of course, those first three and a half hours were a blast for Leo, just like his welcome-back party. His judgment was extremely clouded, and he thought it was a great idea to get back at Annabeth _now_.

Back at his welcome-back party, Leo had gotten tremendously drunk. He received a humongous hangover the next day and had _somehow_ ended up passed out, naked, in the Poseidon Cabin shower. Annabeth, while seven months pregnant with Bobby, had decided Leo needed to be punished. She had bound his hands and feet together, drawn profanities all over his naked body, shaved half his mustache off, cut his hair in random spots, taped said hair to a sock placed around his privates…and she had _videotaped_ the entire thing. That still haunted him to this day, mostly because the Stolls (who were the new owners of the video) released it at the _worst_ times.

Anyway, because Annabeth had been preggers, Leo had to hold back. Then, of course, he had to move all the way from Houston to New York, so he had been a bit preoccupied.

But now, in his drunken stupor, Leo was going to have his revenge.

Step one was the easiest: Switch out Annabeth's plate with food that looked exactly the same, but with a bit of a twist.

Her caramel apple was replaced by a caramel _onion_. Her Oreos were a bit tricky, but Leo had managed to replace all the icing middles with _toothpaste_. Her pumpkin pie whipped cream was replaced with _shaving cream_. Her water was replaced with a _Ginger Ale/Sprite mix_. You get the idea.

Her face? Priceless.

Step Two was also easy. Every time Annabeth sat down, Leo would quickly place whoopee cushions under her butt before she realized it. Huge fart noises erupted from her ass every time she sat. Anyone around her would be rolling on the ground, including Leo. Childish? Yes. But Leo had to make do with what he had since he had suddenly decided to revenge-prank the daughter of Athena.

Step Three (the final step) required Annabeth going to the bathroom. Leo sectioned off one of the stalls, covered it in realistic spider webs, and delicately placed automaton spiders throughout the stall. He had programmed them to not leave the area of this one stall, so they wouldn't go running off. He had also programmed a bit of camouflage for the stuff, so it would only be seen once a person sat down on the toilet.

He locked it from the inside so no one would stumble in it before Annabeth.

When Annabeth announced she needed to use the restroom, Leo quickly ran to lock all the other stalls from the inside and unlock the one he needed.

Annabeth nearly died of fright when she sat down. When she ran out screaming, her pants tripping her up, Leo set fire to the entire ensemble to get rid of the evidence and sat in a locked stall next door (he had managed to unlock the others again). When people returned, there was no evidence of a single spider ever living there.

Of course, that was the end of his pranking spree, because right as he had decided it was safe to exit the girls' bathroom, his dinner and candy meal had decided it was time to get some fresh air.

He threw up into the toilet multiple times before passing out in the locked girls' room stall, cradling the bottom of the toilet like it was his favorite teddy bear.

* * *

><p>"Can I have your attention, please?"<p>

Everyone turned to the makeshift stage that had been set up. Lord Apollo was standing behind the podium. Behind him was a table with a bunch of ridiculous-looking trophies.

Calypso rolled her eyes. Ever since Apollo had been punished by Zeus and given Lord Dionysus's job as Camp Director, he had actually been having a good time. He seemed okay with the new job. He had pulled Calypso aside one day and said this gig was more like a nice century-long vacation. Plus, he got to observe his kids and legacies more closely, since not doing so had gotten him into the most trouble in the first place (if you didn't count leading the Seven to the physician's cure creator). And he at least got to use a piece of his essence to keep his sun chariot-driving job, so he wasn't _totally_ stuck in camp.

But sometimes the sun god took things a little too seriously. Like the contests. Apollo had been moving around, carefully taking note of everyone's costumes. Some he liked (like pretty much _all_ of the Seven's) and some he didn't (like someone's M&M costume set).

"It's time to declare the winners of the contests," Apollo announced, throwing his arms around excitedly. "I've split up each one into groups. First up's the babies' winners!"

All the little kids (who had begun to go to sleep since it was really late) perked up.

"Best homemade costume: the Valdez twins!"

A little applause went up and Calypso nudged the twins up towards Apollo. The god gave them each a plastic trophy. The twins beamed brightly and went back to show Calypso their prize.

"Cutest costume: Mark Grace."

That was obvious. Mark wasn't the youngest of the kids, but he was definitely the cutest tonight. Piper went up and accepted the plastic trophy for Sora. The little Grace was already asleep, and once he was asleep he was _asleep_. Nothing could wake up that bugger, not even winning a prize.

"Scariest costume: Sammy Leo Zhang."

That one wasn't much of a contest. Sammy Leo was the only villain among the babies (besides Lacy) and his forced smile looked especially creepy in the dim light.

Apollo kept reading off winners. Calypso finally noticed he was being nice and giving all the babies a prize for something, just so they wouldn't feel disappointed.

"Best obviously store-bought costume: Calvin Rodriguez!"

"Best Disney Villain: Lacy Jackson!"

"Best Spongebob: Bobby Jackson!"

"Best Kitty-Thief: Makwell Stoll!"

Calypso smiled at each one. She didn't really pay attention to the next few hundred winners, as she didn't know many of the kids or teens. The only one she did actually feel happy for was Harley, who had won the Best Homemade trophy for his really awesome self-built Bumblebee (Transformers) costume.

Then it was the adults' turn. Calypso perked up again to hear who won what.

_Most Dedicated_ had gone to Reyna, who had decided to be Bellona—which was more of a tribute than costume, but Apollo must have appreciated the gesture.

_Most Original_ went to Will Solace, the 'Most Philosophical Play-Doh of All Time'. He was dressed as a philosopher (fake crazy beard and all), but around his waist was a huge Play-Doh bucket that read 'Plato' with a huge matching bucket lid topping his head.

_Most Appropriate_ was Nico. He was dressed as the Ghost King—which was what he already was. Black robes that looked like they were fading into the shadows or curling into mist, a black thorny crown adorning his head, and of course the gothic make-up that made Calypso think Nico could easily take Hades on for 'creepiest guy'.

_Best Family Group_ was for the Super Graces, but it had been a hard decision since the Stolls and Zhangs came really close to taking the title, seeing as they all matched more than the Valdezes and Jacksons.

_Best Non-Family Group_ went to the Boys of the Seven with their Superhero theme. Percy, Jason, and Frank went up and accepted the trophies. Calypso craned her neck but didn't see her husband get one. In fact, she didn't see him at all.

_How odd_, she thought.

_Best Homemade_ went to Leo _and_ Calypso, seeing as how they were the best made of everyone here. Calypso, not seeing Leo anywhere near the stage again, went up and accepted the trophy for the both of them. While onstage, she tried searching the crowd for her husband, but he wasn't there.

_Where is that idiot?_ she grumbled inwardly. _He's missing the best part!_

When she left the stage, Apollo announced, "And finally comes a last minute award. _Best Entrance_. Originally there was no such contest, but someone made a pretty great entrance tonight, so I made one up last minute."

Everyone smiled and laughed. They knew who had won this one.

"Come on up, Leo Valdez, and accept your prize!"

The crowd looked around for the son of Hephaestus. No one could see where he was. Calypso scrunched her eyebrows together. The man probably hadn't run into a monster since they were inside the camp, so he wasn't in trouble. No fire lit up a surrounding area, so he wasn't destroying anything.

"Leo Valdez," Apollo called. "Hello? You out there?"

Calypso and the others started fanning out in search of the Latino. The former Titan told the babies to stay put, which they happily obeyed, since all of them were pooped.

For some reason, Calypso had a feeling to check the bathrooms. She called out, "Marco" inside the men's room before searching in there. No husband.

So, she looked inside the women's room. She checked every stall, finding one was locked. When she looked below the door, she sighed.

There was Leo, curled up next to the toilet, his Iron Man costume covered in sick.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after having a Stoll pick the lock, Calypso placed every trophy Leo had won that night next to his head, not caring if he would get puke all over them at this point.<p>

The first trophy was for _Best Non-Family Group_.

The second was for _Best Homemade Costume_.

The third was for _Best Entrance_.

And the fourth and last, the one Apollo created once Calypso had told the group of the situation, was for _Best Idiot Drunkard That Shouldn't Drink Dionysus Wine Ever Again_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: THE. FUCKING. END.**_

_**I'm gonna go crawl in a corner and die now. I wrote that so fast and it's so long it takes up half my Word document for this story xD**_

_**I've got longer chapters on other stories, but none of them did I write as quickly as this. Deadlines will be the death of me D: Plus, I did that crappy quality cover in about an hour and a half...while I was still trying to finish this story! I swear to all the gods I am going to kill myself if I keep randomly doing shit like that...**_

_**You guys like what I did with Apollo? Like many others, I felt like Zeus would be like, 'this seems like a good punishment. Go here'. Only, considering Apollo's personality, I feel like he'd like it. That, and there's no 'forbidden from doing this' involved like there was with Mr. D, which made that guy a bigger grump than usual.**_

_**Leo finally got revenge, though he won't remember it, and it was super childish and not at all appearance-ruining. Sorry if you were expecting that.**_

_**One last thing before I close out this story:**_

_**EVERYONE HAVE A MOST SPOOKY ALL HALLOW'S EVE!**_


End file.
